


Thalad?

by realsenunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie
Summary: Making fun of Wonho's cute lisp!
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s), Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Thalad?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video haha!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3fr7G3JmdA
> 
> Originally posted online January 2017
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/real_sen_unnie

“What do you want to eat for dinner?” you asked your boyfriend who was sitting on the couch watching TV. 

Hoseok turned his head to look at you and shrugged his shoulders before trying to reply but you beat him to it. You knew your boyfriend very well by now. 

“Don’t you dare say ramen,” you said with a pointed look. 

His face dropped as you caught him in the act. 

“Let’s go for something healthy since you’re currently getting ready for the comeback," 

"Fine but no tofu thalad, I’m been eating that for lunch for the past 3 days because we don’t have anything in the fridge,” Your mouth twitched. 

“Sorry what did you say, I zoned out,”

“I said, no tofu thalad!”

Although you tried, you couldn’t keep a straight face. Your mouth split into a grin and you went over to tease him. 

“Thalad?” you giggled. 

He gave you a pointed look before telling you not to make fun of him. “I have it enough from Kihyun and Hyungwon,” 

“But they do it to annoy you. I think it’s adorable!” you stated. 

He huffed at you and you made yourself comfortable on his lap. 

“Baby come on. I love your lisp - It makes you one of a kind” you explained. 

A small smile became apparent on his face and he rubbed his nose on yours before moving in to kiss your lips.

He pulled back and squeezed your waist making you squeal before saying “let’s go make thome thalad”


End file.
